


Late Night Coffee

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, coffee shop AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: He’d say that the only reason he’d been going to that specific café at 10 p.m. every night was to see the barista, Kara Danvers, that worked night shifts there.





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my second (futile) attempt to make up for my utterly angsty multichapter story with fluffy drabbles :)))))
> 
> hope you enjoy it :)

Mon-El liked going to a café late at night to work while having a cup of coffee. Any of his friends—especially his roommate, Winn—could attest to that. That was why, at 10 p.m. each day, he went to the café a couple of blocks away from his house with his laptop, ordered an Americano, and worked on his writings. One of the pros of being a writer was that he could work from anywhere he wanted, as long as he kept those books coming. But it had its cons, one of which was that you could get too stuck on your couch. Going to a café not only offered a scenery change, but it allowed him to focus on his work rather than being lazy.

His friends would probably be reciting those words if you asked them, as he’d voiced them too much that everyone memorized them at this point. But if you asked _him…_ and if he was forced to tell the truth like in a game of truth or dare…a different reason would come out of his mouth: he’d say that the only reason he’d been going to that specific café at 10 p.m. every night was to see the barista, Kara Danvers, that worked night shifts there. The blond-haired, blue-eyed, slightly nerdy beauty that smiled all the time and brought this inexplicable giddy feeling to his stomach.

Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but that didn’t change the truth of the statement.

He took a deep breath, pushing open the door and smiling at the sound of the bell. He already knew Kara would be working today—she worked from Monday to Saturday every night. Truly, if anyone had paid attention to it, they would’ve noticed he spent his Sunday nights at home, but…whatever.

The café was, as usual, was only moderately crowded: while a couple of tables were full and a light chatter was going around, it wasn’t too noisy to be distracting. The only distraction was at the register now, leaning over the counter with a book in her hand, a strand of her hair fallen over her glasses. She tucked it behind her ear almost absentmindedly as she flipped the page.

Mon-El had to take a deep breath to calm down his stuttering heart as he made his way over there. Damn her. Why did she have to be so adorable all the time?

Winn would so be making fun of him if he could see him now.

Kara lifted her head, almost reluctantly, from her book when he stopped in front of her, and an almost exasperated look filled her face. Exasperated…but still, a small smile was pulling her lips.

“I don’t know how you manage to sleep after drinking coffee every single night, Mon-El,” she quipped as she grabbed a medium cup. Mon-El found himself smiling too and shrugged.

“I’m a writer. _Technically_ I can sleep anytime I want.” They’d probably had this conversation numerous times by then, yet still, her glare still made his chest flutter. “And besides, I work best at nights. I need my coffee to focus.” _And you work night shift._ He knew he could come earlier too, but the café was always too crowded until about really late in the night, and he’d much prefer seeing her in a more relaxed situation.

“That doesn’t mean it’s healthy,” Kara stated as she grabbed her pen. Mon-El flashed her an innocent grin. “The usual?”

“Yep.”

She pressed the pen on her cup, ready to write his name and order, when she suddenly stopped. She looked up and put the cup down. “You know what, I’m not doing this.”

Mon-El froze. “What?”

“I’m not giving you any more late night coffees,” she said stubbornly, pushing her glasses up her nose and crossing her arms. _No._ Mon-El’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Why?” he couldn’t help asking. She _couldn’t_ refuse to serve him. If she did, he would have no excuse to come here at nights and see her. Fear clenched his stomach at that. He didn’t know just how it’d happened, but seeing her became the highlight of his days, and he didn’t want to give that up. Not like _this_ certainly.

“Because it’s not healthy,” Kara claimed, her eyes shining with ferocity. He’d always assumed she was the kind of woman that wouldn’t back down on what she believed, and he was starting to see the truth of that. “I’m not serving you something that could potentially harm you.”

But he would be damned if he gave up without a fight.

“But I’m your customer,” he said, following her and her towel to the coffee machine as she feigned disinterest. “Aren’t you _supposed_ to give me what I want?”

“No, actually,” she argued with a smug smile. “According to—to barista code 107, I am allowed to refuse service to customers if I deem it unhealthy.” Even her innocent look couldn’t stop Mon-El from shooting her an exasperated glare and crossing his arms.

“That’s not a real code.”

“Maybe not, but I’m still not giving you coffee.”

“But I _need_ it.” Mon-El could feel desperation tinting his voice as he followed her back to the register. “I can’t very well come here to see you if I don’t get coffee as an excuse.”

His words caught up to him a second too late, only when Kara dropped her towel to the counter and looked up at him with wide eyes. _I can’t very well come here to see you if I don’t get coffee as an excuse._ Had he actually said that?

Well, there went never voicing those words.

He felt blush rising to his cheeks as he turned his eyes away and cleared his throat. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Mon-El._ It was an effort to talk, especially when all he wanted was to run away from the café and never look back. He certainly was never coming here again; at least Kara wouldn’t have to worry about late night coffees anymore.

He was so focused on saving the situation that he didn’t notice the smile spreading on Kara’s face, just like he didn’t notice the coffee cup she’d put inside the coffee machine a couple of seconds ago, already filled to the brim with his Americano, while he was too busy arguing with her. “I’m just— I’m just gonna go. Yes. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll just—“

“Wait,” Kara stopped him before he could turn around. He found her resting her elbows on the counter, looking at him with a sneaky grin on her face. Great. She probably thought he was the biggest loser on the face of the earth. “Don’t forget your late night coffee.”

She disappeared behind the coffee machine briefly before she popped up with a coffee cup in her hand. “It’s on the house.” She put it on the counter, arching her brow as if she was challenging him to _not_ take the coffee. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and his heart slamming against his ribs as he paddled to the counter and grabbed the coffee with shaky hands.

“Thank you.”

That was all he could mutter before he moved to the table farthest away from her, threw his backpack down, sat down, and buried his face on his arms. He’d ruined everything. _Everything._

He could almost feel Kara’s eyes on him as he finally had the courage to lift his head in a futile attempt to preserve his dignity. He reached for the coffee cup, and—

Wait. Were those numbers on the cup?

His heart skipped a beat as he turned the cup, and—yes. Those were definitely numbers. Not random numbers, though. From the look of it, it was a phone number, and underneath it a couple of words were scribbled in Kara’s scrawny but still elegant handwriting with a heart in the place of a period.

_Call me, you idiot <3_

His eyes shot up and found Kara almost immediately. She was smiling at her, her hair thrown over her shoulder. She offered him a small wink before she returned to her book as if nothing happened. He, on the other hand… There was no stopping the smile that spread on his face, and not even the thought of work could erase it.

_This would make one hell of a story,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he lifted the lid of his laptop, opening a brand new document for his new idea.


End file.
